1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to weapon stocks and more specifically to stocks specifically configured to receive a computer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rifles have stocks. Many of those rifles have adjustable stocks. Stocks are an integral part of the rifle that are typically near the armpit/shoulder of the rifle user.
There are instances when the rifle user needs to view/transmit data (or have access thereto) from/to a computer device while holding the rifle (and other equipment). For example, the data can be a mission update, send/receive pictures, send/receive video, view maps, and/or receive/transmit GPS data.
For the rifle user's safety/efficiency there often needs to be little time that it takes the rifle user to move back and forth between the computer device and obtaining/maintaining a “ready position.”
One option is for the rifle user to hold the computer device. However, this approach requires the user to either continually hold the computer device or remove/insert the computer device from/into it's storage location. When utilizing this option, the rifle user can be distracted and looses valuable time acquiring the ready position.
Another approach is to add a separate accessory holder that mounts onto an existing stock. This approach typically requires that the computer device (e.g., phone) have a commercial available off-the-shelf phone case/enclosure inserted into the accessory holder. This approach is unwieldy, overly bulky, and ultimately degrades the user's ability to sight and fire the weapon.
There is a need for a design that eliminates the need for additional bulk and extra pieces to mount/access a computer device. There is a need for a design that is smaller, lighter, and ultimately more integrated with the rifle user experience.